


Where The Sky Touches The Sea

by MysticCryptic_owo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Jasper Redemption, Multi, RIP, if this isnt finished then well i lost motivation, lapis doesnt show up for while, lapis lazuli redemption, pearl and jasper plus their pink diamond problems, slowburn, sorta just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticCryptic_owo/pseuds/MysticCryptic_owo
Summary: discontinued because i have no idea where i want(wanted) to go w/ this fic + i dont have the energy or motivation to continue.





	Where The Sky Touches The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot has happened. Truths revealed, old friends returned. While Pearl has found herself at peace with all that has happened, Jasper's just beginning to touch upon her problems, new and old.

Hazy grey clouds hovered over a vibrantly gold and pink painted sky, brilliant colors of which drizzled and seeped into those very clouds and reflected off the ocean in a hypnotizing beauty. The dying sun casting its warm beams across the opalescent glittering mess of the seas ever-moving surface. Waves lapped the dampened sandy shore with a natural, normal pattern, dragging back sediment into the depths of the ocean. 

It was astounding, how beautiful the Earth was. And yet she had never taken the time to consider it all. Rose had always struck her attention away, drawing her in like a moth to a light. Ever distracted. 

Pearl stood over the railing guarding the deck, leaned over with her elbows propped up on the wooden surface. Hands intertwined with one another in a graceful way. She drew in a sigh, dragging her gaze from the landscape before her and to her hands. A tranquil, soft smile laid present across her delicate face, her wide, blue eyes shimmering with emotion. 

After everything that had happened, she felt she was finally at peace. For the most part. After being alone for centuries, feeling helpless about their sick friends, everything was back in place. All the friends they had lost to corruption, they were returned to them. The lie she held for ages, finally lifted from her shoulders. And while she had lost Rose, the one gem she confided solely in, she had finally found the gall to move forward. 

By no means did she believe this was truly the end of their troubles. That would be silly. But she felt like she could finally start living on her own will, on her own terms. Nothing was in the name of Rose anymore, it was of her own. Her name, her choices. 

 

<>

Many of the gems that had been here a while ago, had long since left. First the Diamonds, then many of the once-corrupted Crystal Gems. But not her. She felt like she had nowhere to go. Where would she even go? 

Jasper traced a clawed finger around her newfound scars, training a disgusted slitted eye on the sickly green color residing on her once vibrant tangerine and crimson complexion. 

What a disgrace. Jasper grimaced and ripped her eyes away from the green specks littering her skin. She felt shameful. She was the perfect quartz once, now she was tainted, ruined. Now she couldn’t even pretend she was competent.

Jasper inhaled a heavy sigh and let her head droop. She gazed down at the stone underneath her, and the few pink petals littering it. She grimaced again and remembered the other reason she felt so pathetic. 

Hot tears welled in the corners of her eyes. She couldn’t understand it. Why had her Diamond decided to do this? Jasper had spent so much time loathing herself for failing to protect her Diamond, but then it turned out that she... She had failed her.

 

Jasper burrowed her head under her hands, clawed fingers digging into wild locks of her own hair and becoming tangled within. She gritted her teeth and fought back tears, in case not everyone had left the fountain. 

With a heavy pant, she cast a heavy-lidded, wary glance around the empty, desolate fountain, gouging for any sign of another being. Once she found it to be completely devoid of any living creature, she let her shoulders sag. An ugly, heartbroken sob escaped Jasper, one that she had contained for oh so long. Heavy tears trailed down trembling, curled back lips, dripping onto the floor below her.

(You are unworthy, pathetic, a complete and utter disgrace.)  
Jasper’s broad shoulders shuddered with each sob. She lowered her sobbing head into her hands, her hair drooping over her powerful shoulders and overshadowing her distress.  
(You deserved this. No wonder Pink Diamond abandoned you.)

Jasper’s hands traveled into lush expanses of her own hair, slicking it back and revealing her face to the light. She drew in a shaky breath and sat up, letting her hands fall and rest at her sides. Her hair fell into place around her head and shoulders, like a gentle hug.

Her eyes felt cumbersome and tiresome. How could she fix herself? Jasper pondered. Could she even be fixed? Jasper peered down at her own hands, examining the green specks that littered her left one. 

Jasper lifted her gaze to the statue in the middle of the fountain. How was it that the gem she had been fighting, had been the gem she was fighting for too? Why did she leave her court in favor of a bunch of defective and rebellious clumps of dirt? 

Jasper scoffed and pulled herself to her feet. She noted the coolness of the contents of the fountain that surrounded her feet, sloshing up against her shin in a careful gentleness. Jasper couldn’t help but feel a little disturbed, even if it wasn’t water. 

Jasper breathed a pouty sigh and turned to clamber out of the fountain. She clamped a strong hand on top of the stone wall keeping the liquid in and heaved herself onto the other side. Jasper lumbered towards the warp, in no means in a hurry to reach it. She didn’t even know where she could go. Back into the ocean? Her kindergarten? Definitely not the temple. She wouldn’t be caught dead near those… Jasper frowned. She huffed and continued on, refusing to think upon that. 

Jasper reached the warp and came to a stop. She towered over the crystalline surface, her face reflecting off just faintly. She still had no idea where to go. Jasper scrunched her brows in thought for a moment- A moment that was disturbed when a beam of light protruded suddenly from the warp pad. Jasper took a frightened step back and squared her shoulders threateningly. 

She calmed down upon seeing that it was Ro- Steven. Jasper tilted her head to the side and shot a questioning glare down his way. 

Steven smiled softly and held his hands in front of his face.

“It’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Jasper raised her brows but didn’t reply. She watched as the boy clambered down from the warp and approached her. She felt sort of weird. Jasper had seen her- uh... Him, as an enemy not an hour ago, and now she was letting him walk right up to her without much protest. 

Steven stopped a foot or so in front of her. He looked up at her, soft, sympathetic features lining his squishy human face. Jasper averted her gaze, scowling at herself. 

“Are you... Are you okay, Jasper?”

Steven inquired, moving to grasp Jasper’s thumb. Jasper’s breath caught in her throat at the sudden gesture. She whipped her attention back to the little boy before her and watched him with wide eyes. 

(Wait, he was speaking to you. He asked you a question. Why are you just standing there?!)  
Jasper felt her eye twitch. She swallowed and quickly formulated some sort of response. 

“Yes.”

Jasper barked, her voice hoarse and scratchy- Because of her sobfest not even a few minutes ago. She awkwardly cleared her throat and cast her gaze aside.

Steven frowned sadly but relented. He gave a small nod and squeezed Jasper’s thumb affectionately. 

“Well... Okay... But, you don’t have to stay here, if you don’t want to.” 

“Where would I even go?”

Jasper asked, letting her hopeless feelings show on her face for a brief moment. Steven looked aside and hummed in thought. 

“Hm... You could stay with us at the temple?”

He suggested, gazing up at Jasper with expectant, sweet brown eyes. Jasper cringed just at the notion of that idea. She shook her head.

“Like I’d hang around a buncha... Defects..” 

Jasper trailed off and took a quick glance at her hand, the little green marks a reminder of her failures. She grimaced yet again.

Steven frowned. 

“My friends aren’t defective, Jasper.”

“But they-”

Steven cut her off mid-sentence when he cast a scolding glare up at her.

“Jasper... This isn’t Homeworld anymore.”

Jasper’s shoulders drooped. She scrunched up her brows in frustration and inhaled through her teeth. With a diffident glance back down at Steven’s little face, she relented.

“Fine.” 

Steven beamed up at her excitedly and gave her thumb another fond squeeze.

“It won’t be so bad, I promise!”

Jasper drew in a long sigh and followed Steven onto the warp pad when he gave her thumb a gentle tug.

**Author's Note:**

> steven has so many god damn moms now. steven, king of the moms. 
> 
> this is planned as a slowburn (and to practice and develop my writing style).
> 
> bluh. no promises ill finish this. ill try to though. ; )
> 
> for now, its just the ramblings of a multishipper for the sake of fun. and lesbians.


End file.
